


Assistance

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, Established Relationship, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspector Margaret Thatcher's method of relieving stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Not for the snippet tag! This is just an extra snippet, possibly inspired by my need for some, er, stress relief (and also my craving for Fraser het). Not beta read.

"...and it turns out we need the budget statement on Monday. I hope that's not a problem?" said the voice in her ear.

Meg tightened her grip on the phone until it creaked. "No, sir." She knew it was no use to protest, not with Campbell.

She slammed the phone down after he'd hung up, and then shut the door behind her and walked purposefully down the corridor.

"Turnbull?"

"Sir?"

"See to it that we're not disturbed under any circumstances."

"Yes, sir!"

She knocked on Fraser's door.

"Yes?" He was sitting at his desk, shirtsleeves rolled up in the heat. Not strictly regulation, but she felt a tug of desire at the sight.

"Trouble?"

" _Someone_ in Ottawa has decided they need the budget on Monday instead of Friday."

"Ah." He put aside his papers. "Can I help you in any way?"

"Yes. Please."

She didn't even have to say it. Five minutes later, she was propped up against the desk and they were fucking, her skirt rucked up around her waist.

Meg tried to be quiet, but she couldn't help letting out a strangled cry when she came. She muffled it in his shoulder. Orgasm made her tense muscles relax, and she almost lost her balance, but Fraser caught her up and held her steady while he continued to drive into her. He came silently, his control still not slipping even as she felt him tremble.

Afterwards, she smoothed her skirt down and glanced it over. "Well, back to the budget, I suppose."

She felt a twinge of remorse at barging in on him like this, and he must have seen it on her face. He smiled that crooked little smile he had, and glanced down at his own paperwork. "Trust me, Meg, it's not an imposition."


End file.
